Many commercial buildings, parking structures, transportation areas or structures (e.g., tunnels), and the like are equipped with lighting systems that include one or more luminaires or light fixtures for illuminating certain areas. Most luminaires are arranged overhead and configured to emit light in a downward direction where people, objects, vehicles, etc. are situated. In addition to such downlighting, in certain situations it may also be preferable to emit light in an upward direction to, for example, illuminate a ceiling or other overhead structure. To provide such uplighting, it may be necessary to provide additional light sources, separate from the downwardly emitting light sources, aimed in the upward direction. However, the time and costs associated with installing and operating such additional light fixtures oftentimes makes uplighting unfeasible.
The present disclosure sets forth luminaires embodying advantageous alternatives to existing luminaires, and that may address one or more of the challenges or needs mentioned herein, as well as provide other benefits and advantages.